


Awkward

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Gen, Pee, Peestuck, Wetting, changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros urgently needs to be changed before he embarrasses himself even more than he already has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing with the title word appearing way too often.

“Are you sure you need this /right now/?” John cringed, holding the door open for Tavros to wheel into his hive.

This was a very awkward situation, made worse by the fact that apparently Vriska hadn't clued John in on certain necessities when she asked him to hang out with Tavros all night.

Tavros was just as embarrassed as his temporary human caretaker, but this was unavoidable. He needed help with this, and he needed it fast. “Yes, /now/.” He swallowed hard, bunching his shoulders as he parked his chair in front of a couch.

It had been quiet a pleasant night up until a few minutes ago. John was eager to explore this new world, and Tavros was happy to get out of his hive and get some exercise. They'd been out for a good few hours though, and by the time they started to head home, Tavros realized that he was almost soaked through. And what was worse, after spending all of that energy and needing to rehydrate a few times, he had a very pressing need to urinate again.

This would be a thousand times worse if he leaked all over his clothes, so he needed to get out of his diaper as fast as possible. And as embarrassed as he already was, he wasn't about to tell John that he was desperately close to peeing himself again.

John helped him out of his chair, and then was directed where to find some clean padding. Tavros worked his pants off as far as he could, and then propped himself up on the couch to wait. The current diaper was as full as it could be, a little more and it would definitely start dripping.

He bit his lip and focused on not letting go, but it was getting difficult. He still wasn't in full control of his bladder, and any second now he could be flooding his couch cushions.

John was quick to return, thankfully. He helped get Tavros' pants off, and then paused. This situation was too uncomfortable, it took him a few moments before he could will himself to situate a towel under Tavros' bottom. That took a bit of work from Tavros himself, lifting himself as high as he could. Every little movement strained what control he had over himself, this was going to be close.

He always did some of this himself in normal situations, and he knew if there was a pause that John would probably stall up again. That couldn't be risked, so Tavros quickly tore off the tapes and propped himself up on his arms again.

Frustratingly, this did not stop John from freezing up. And worse, he was /staring/. Tavros shuddered, this wasn't going fast enough, and time was of the essence.

“This isn't very comfortable for me either, can you please finish this?” It was hard to keep the strain out of his voice, but thankfully it snapped John out of his stupor, and he was quick to pull away the used diaper and nudge under the clean, fresh one.

As soon as it was securely under his ass, Tavros pulled up the sides and taped it closed. Just in time-

“Do I- do I do anything else? Don't you need, um, this?” John held out a box of wipes, unsure of what else to do.

It was hard for Tavros to hold back a snarl. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want anyone to actually witness this, and he was barely holding it off.

“No, that's ok.” He tried to smile, but it was a halfhearted attempt. His concentration was elsewhere. “Thank you for the help. You can go- go do something else if you want.”

Luckily, John was as quick to take this advice as Tavros was to give it. He quickly muttered something about scrubbing his hands and took off down the hall.

It was not a second too soon. Tavros shivered, suddenly feeling himself lose all control, a thick torrent of piss spurting from him and quickly flooding the clean padding. He tried to slow down the flow, but his muscles were helplessly limp and the streaming urine poured unabated from his quivering nook.

It took only seconds for the padding to swell, hot and tight, and almost to its limit. Finally, the flow tapered off, leaving Tavros panting lightly. That had been a close call, and finally emptying his bladder was almost euphoric.

The wonderful tingling relief dampened any thoughts about what he was going to do now, seeing that he was back in a very awkward state. But he decided to wait until that cloud of pleasantness had lifted before giving it any serious thought.


End file.
